


Lust For Life

by Madrid_Calling



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top! Koke × Bottom! Saúl Ñíguez
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrid_Calling/pseuds/Madrid_Calling
Summary: 萨乌尔喜欢被科克理解的感觉，而不管这种感觉是否关乎萨乌尔所谓的坚强，它实质上是他真正想要拥有的。
Relationships: Koke/Saúl Ñíguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lust For Life

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是萨乌尔的生贺，祝他生日快乐！

萨乌尔不明白为什么科克会如此热烈地亲吻他。

两人正靠在萨乌尔的床头，舌头紧紧缠绕在一起，切实感受着彼此身上的温度。这绝对背离了萨乌尔的初衷。虽不能说他未曾设想过这样的画面，但这着实不是他同意科克到他房间来的本意。

科克丝毫没有意识到这一点。他似乎把两人之间的亲吻看作是理所当然，就与他们一起做的其他所有事情一样。科克先是舔舐着萨乌尔的嘴唇，接着又把舌头探入他的温热的口腔。后来，他干脆将直接身体贴向萨乌尔，以便缩小他们之间的距离。一不留神，两人一起倒在了床上。

这样，他们能感受到的就不只是彼此的温度了。萨乌尔发现自己的阴茎不由自主地挺立起来，更出乎他意料的是，他与科克此刻太过亲密，以至于科克不可能不发现这一点。事实也正是如此，很显然科克感受到了萨乌尔的硬度。

“我就知道。”他说，并顺势将手探入萨乌尔的衣物中。他轻抚对方的身体，然后撩开衣物，用手指摩挲着挺起来的乳尖四周，试图与萨乌尔分享更多。

“不……”萨乌尔本能般地回应，同时意识到了科克想做些什么––他早该意识到这一点的。

尽管这是萨乌尔梦寐以求的（虽然他并不愿意承认这一点），他的理智仍想要拒绝科克。毕竟在潜意识里，他认为自己不应该与队友做爱，或者，更进一步地说，他更不允许自己将可能的软弱暴露在做爱中。萨乌尔总是想尽自己全力去做一个坚强的人，而这意味着他总是需要服从自己的理智。

但是事与愿违，欲望总是会和理智脱节。萨乌尔愈加发硬的阴茎昭示着他的性欲，默许科克继续他的行动。

不管萨乌尔怎么想，科克没有理睬他的拒绝，只管继续着动作。科克先舔着手将其润湿，再把手伸进萨乌尔的衣物中，轻而易举地握住了那根正硬着的性器。

萨乌尔赶忙将头偏向一侧，因为他很清楚自己此时的脸烧得是有多么红。

“这我也是知道的。”科克仿佛知道萨乌尔正想着什么。他盯着萨乌尔笑起来，对方的脸红意外地可爱，分明是像是在引诱他一样。于是，科克又亲了萨乌尔一下，并抓过萨乌尔的手放在自己的阴茎上。萨乌尔显得有些抗拒，但他还是服从了科克的欲望，轻轻撸动起面前那根阴茎来。科克忍不住满意地长吁一口气，并开始了他的下一步行动。

事实上，科克很明显有备而来。他从口袋里掏出润滑剂，并迎着萨乌尔惊讶的眼神笑起来。接着，他把萨乌尔的双腿移到一个合适的角度，对方并没有表示支持与反对，但他那双令科克无比熟悉的眼睛却流露出与平时不一样的光彩。科克感受到了萨乌尔莫名的兴奋，便将润滑剂挤到自己的手指上。

当科克的手指伸入萨乌尔的身体时，萨乌尔瞪大了双眼。手指冰凉而清晰的触感提醒着萨乌尔此时正在做什么，令他体会了那种他不允许自己拥有的羞耻之感。但这丝毫不能改变事实，那手指抽插着为他做着扩张，同时也为他带来快感，使他不由自主地颤动起来。

科克满意地看着萨乌尔的身体，将更多的手指插入进去。这样，他就更加可以感受到萨乌尔穴道里的阵阵缩进了。科克的性欲被此而激起，变得不可收拾起来。于是，他说着“好吧”，将手指从萨乌尔的身体中撤出。

显而易见的，他们都明白接下来会发生什么。两人对视了几秒，然后萨乌尔满脸通红地将眼神移开。不论他的理智愿不愿意，他此时强烈的欲望告诉他，已经没有反悔的机会了。

萨乌尔自觉地将身子转过来，科克的性器便从后方进入。

即使做了扩张，进入的过程也并不容易。萨乌尔显得太过紧张，这让科克的进入费了好一番气力。他既想快一些占有萨乌尔，又不愿意将他弄疼，于是他只得一点点前进，好在这并没有影响这件事对他性欲的满足。

“多做几次就习惯了。”科克开玩笑般道，萨乌尔却明显将此当真。他脸上的红晕立即散到了耳根。科克再一次感叹萨乌尔的讨人喜爱，开始了阴茎的抽插。

科克的性器来回摩擦着萨乌尔的前列腺，使萨乌尔下意识想要呻吟。然而，根据他一贯拥有的自尊心，他的理智不允许他这么做。他总是想要表现得坚强，不管他所做的究竟是什么。结果此刻，这种理智转化为了一种独特的羞耻。它正折磨着萨乌尔的欲望，让他强烈否认着此时的行为，这却让快感更加强烈了。

萨乌尔实在忍耐不住科克为自己带来的快感。他终于随着阴茎的进退而开始呻吟，声音不大，但两人都清晰可闻。

科克因此更加兴奋起来。对他来说，这是一种鼓励，引领着他探索有关对方身体的更多。他阴茎的运动由缓慢逐渐加快，进而往前顶弄着，尝试进入萨乌尔的更深处。

此时此刻，萨乌尔第一次完全理解了满足这个词。科克似乎在用性器填满着他的身体，这更加满足了他的欲望。他想着这点，脸烫到连自己都能感受得到，呻吟声也随之变得更加清晰与诱人。萨乌尔明白这并不是他所希望自己做出来的事，但这是性欲––是对科克的性欲，这已能够解释萨乌尔的所作所为。

可是，科克并没有停止给萨乌尔带来惊喜。他的性器继续抽插运动，身体却向下靠住萨乌尔的背。接着，正如萨乌尔所料到的一般，科克从后方环抱住了他。

这时，萨乌尔感受到了无比熟悉的包裹感，但在此情此景之下，他却从中得到了比平时更多的温暖。科克一次又一次地深深顶弄着他，让他感到羞耻，让他发出自己本不愿意发出的呻吟，却又使他感到了某些与性欲不大相同的温暖的东西。他的心因此而变得软塌塌的，似乎也在被科克的阴茎所顶弄着。

萨乌尔的鼻头突然因此感到发酸，他本想隐藏这一点，却发现自己口中发出的呻吟因此而变得有些湿润。

“我突然很想看看你的脸。”科克对他说，将阴茎从萨乌尔的体内抽出。

果然，没有什么是科克注意不到的，萨乌尔心想。他有些迟疑地转过身来，结果立马被科克推倒在床上。这样，科克得以与萨乌尔面对面，他的性器又一次插入了萨乌尔的身体。

科克俯下身子，凑近去看萨乌尔的脸，他看见了萨乌尔的眼睛上浮现的那一层水雾。科克眨眨眼，一边好奇地思索着，一边用手指轻触萨乌尔的脸，试图让对方感到好受一些。

快感使萨乌尔又开始呻吟，眼泪却不可抑制地从萨乌尔的眼里掉落。虽不明白这是为什么，他不能不与自己承认，他终究还是将软弱之处暴露在了与科克的性爱之中。

萨乌尔一直以来是如此坚强，他的自尊心不允许他做有违与此的事。但此刻，萨乌尔切身感受到了科克对他的欲望与情感––科克为何能如此自如地表达这一切，萨乌尔真不明白。他只知道，此刻科克所表达出来的东西让他不由自主地想要呻吟，甚至说，想要哭泣，而这一切并没有他曾认为的那样糟糕。

“萨乌尔，”科克唤着他的名字，却让他忍不住抽泣起来。“你感觉好些了吗？”

眼泪不断从眼眶涌出，萨乌尔不知所措，他只是下意识地伸手去接触科克的身体。发现了这一点，科克便用一只手去迎萨乌尔，他与萨乌尔十指相扣，然后给予萨乌尔最真诚的亲吻。

“萨乌尔，我其实不在意你是否总是尽力地坚强。”科克对萨乌尔说，就如同他总是能理解萨乌尔在想什么一样。他一边继续着阴茎在萨乌尔体内的抽动，一边与萨乌尔解释道：“我真的不在意，只要你是萨乌尔就好了––只要你在我身边就好了。我想要你，并非因为你是多么坚强的人，而只是单单因为你是萨乌尔而已。

“萨乌尔，我爱你，这点无关其他。“

萨乌尔仍然没有止住哭泣，但他突然发现了，他喜欢被科克理解的感觉。而不管这种感觉是否关乎萨乌尔所谓的坚强，它实质上是萨乌尔真正想要拥有的。因此，他便有了对科克的性欲––萨乌尔更愿意说，自己便有了对科克的爱欲。

萨乌尔在抽泣中呼唤着科克的名字，在性器的抽插中达到高潮，并允许了科克将精液留存在自己的体内。科克近乎恋恋不舍地从萨乌尔的体内退出，接着用力地拥抱对方。两人就这样感受着属于他们的温暖，用他们所喜爱的身体接触，来交换彼此之间的爱欲。

萨乌尔又开始抽泣，他喜欢被科克爱着的感觉。科克轻轻叹了口气，对着萨乌尔微笑起来，并用亲吻帮他擦拭脸颊上的泪水。最终，科克听到萨乌尔轻声应答：

“科克，我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实在我看来，萨乌尔就是那种很坚强的人，因此，他所背负的东西显得太多太多了。我只是希望他在坚强的同时，能多追寻一些自己真正热爱的东西，希望能更多地看到他温暖的笑容。  
> 再一次祝萨乌尔生日快乐！祝他能够成为更好的萨乌尔！  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
